Cesare's New Life
by Antamaurora Silvalanda
Summary: A sequel to 'The Cabinet of to Dr. Caligari' (1920). CesareXOC fanfiction.
1. Introduction

It all began with two men in love with the same woman. In the shadowy mountain town of Holstenwall, two friends named Francis and Alan had gone to the carnival to see the traveling doctor Caligari and his exhibit of a somnambulist in a box. Twenty-five to thirty people gathered into the tent that faithful morning, eager to see this mysterious man and his sideshow spectacle.

"Ladies and gentlemen, prepare to be amazed!" Dr. Caligari addressed to the anxious crowd. "For I, Dr. Caligari, are about to present to you an attraction so astounding, that your eyes will hardly dare to believe it!"

And so he did. From the moment the doctor revealed the 23 year old man in the box, the entire crowd gasped and murmured to each other, amazed by the incredible act about to be performed. At the very moment, the somnambulist known as Cesare was sleeping in his box, dreaming a most peaceful dream.

"Cesare...", Dr. Caligari spoke to the sleeping man. "Come forth, Cesare...I, Dr. Caligari, your master, command you to awaken from your eternal sleep...Awake."

With a soft moan and a twitch of his face, Cesare slowly opened his eyes halfway, his mouth slightly opened. He blinked once and slowly widened his eyes, gazing deep into the souls of those before him. Raising his hands out to the audience like a member of the undead, Cesare slowly came out of his box, each step of his slow and steady. He dropped his arms down to his sides, looking as though he were under a trance.

"Step right up, ladies and gentleman!" Dr. Caligari spoke to the audience. "Have your fortune told through the eyes of Cesare. He sees all and knows every secret."

Francis and Alan looked at each other and approached the stage. When they came too close to his beloved somnambulist, Dr. Caligari blocked them both with a swift motion of his cane. Dr. Caligari looked at Cesare and smiled at him, lowering his cane and allowing the two men to proceed with their questions.

"How long will I live?" Alan asked the somnambulist, sounding nervous.

With a slow turn of his head and an unblinking stare, his intense blue eyes shining like a pair of moonstones, Cesare looked at Alan and told him, "Your time is short. You die at dawn."

Alan shook with fear, his face twisting into one of horror as a scream of fright escaped from his lips. The poor man ran away and out of the tent. His friend followed after him.

"Don't hold back, ladies and gentlemen. Judge for yourselves. Ask away!" Dr. Caligari encouraged the audience, who stood up immediately and left, too afraid and too horrified as to what their futures might hold. Dr. Caligari smiled triumphantly and looked at Cesare again, but the somnambulist hardly seemed to notice him.

Later that night, when the doctor placed the knife into his hands, Cesare showed no signs of resistance and carried out the act of murdering Alan under the cover of darkness.

The following day, the woman named Jane went to the fairgrounds and encountered the doctor, asking him if he knew the whereabouts of her father. The doctor shook his head, meaning no. Struck by the beauty of the young woman, Dr. Caligari invited Jane into the tent and presented her with the sleeping man in the coffin-like box, awakening Cesare, who stared longingly at the girl, before she, too, ran away in fright. Stricken with a lust of insanity, Dr. Caligari turned to Cesare and ordered him to kill the girl. He gave him the knife again and instructed Cesare to wait until nightfall.

When darkness came, Cesare walked along the deserted streets of Holstenwall, keeping himself in close proximity to the wall. A living shadow, as it were. Slowly and silently, and with the most delicate and graceful of steps, Cesare crept up to the room in the high tower of the building that housed Jane Olsen. He broke in through the window, proceeding to approach the sleeping woman lying in her bed. Just as he raised the knife to pierce her heart, Cesare froze and stopped himself immediately, breaking free momentarily from his spell.

Throughout most of his life, Cesare felt as though he had almost no control over his own actions. Ever since his parents died in a plague when he was a baby, Cesare had been taken under the wing of Dr. Caligari and trained in the ways of somnambulism. For years, the mad doctor became obsessed with the idea of using a sleepwalker to act as a murder weapon. Cesare, he thought, would be the perfect example of that. Traveling from town to town, hidden inside a coffin-like box, Cesare was nothing more than a pawn in acting out the murders Dr. Caligari ordered him to do. All his life, Cesare felt as though he were a puppet being controlled by an ill-blooded man, which was exactly the case. Even when he was able to snap out of his hypnotic enchantment, even if it was for only a minute, Cesare became sadden with the knowledge that while he knew what he was doing was bad, he still felt himself incapable of doing anything about it. If he did not follow through with a murder, Dr. Caligari made sure that there were consequences for him.

So beautiful was Jane that Cesare could not allow himself to carry out the horrendous deed. He dropped the knife and slowly reached over Jane to touch by one strand of hair on her pretty head. Jane suddenly bolted up and screamed upon seeing the somnambulist standing in her room. Cesare grabbed at her violently. He experienced difficulty while trying to steal her out of bed, but ultimately pulled her out of the room and carried her out the window. Jane's father and the servants heard the commotion, but arrived too late.

Somehow, Cesare found himself escaping to the zigzag patterns of the rooftop, dragging an unconscious Jane heavily under his arm. He heard the voices of the villagers and looked back, worrying. He looked to the nighttime sky bathed in silver moonlight and then managed to find his way back down to the narrow street from which he came by before.

The villagers soon began to give chase, while Cesare desperately tried to find his way out of the labyrinth of bizarre and twisted buildings that made up most of Holtsenwall. The unfamiliarity of it all was redoubtable to his wide awake eyes compared to the dreamlike state he was usually placed under. Even when he was awake, Cesare knew he could never be free from his nightmares. While looking back to see how close the villagers were, Cesare tripped and fell down near the end of the path, dropping the unconscious Jane to the ground with him. He tried to stir her awake, but the villagers were right behind him. Seeing that he had no other choice but to escape, Cesare stood up and began running out to the field just outside of town.

Jane's father, Dr. Olsen, was one of the few pursuers who followed behind the villagers and stopped to see if his daughter was harmed.

Cesare hid himself behind a tree and kept out of sight as he looked back at Jane, breathing fast and very heavily. He was clearly exhausted.

Jane woke up from her faint and held onto her father, who ordered the villagers to hunt down the somnambulist, as well as the evil Dr. Caligari, the man who disrupted their once-peaceful town. Once he saw torches being lit and people raising up their pitchforks, Cesare took off running again and started heading deep into the black forest.

Traveling by night, no living man would ever think twice about setting foot into the black forest, on account of the flesh-hungry beasts that lurked in it, but Cesare did not know about this. The alluring light of the moon did not stay with him for long, as it was soon covered up by a veil of black clouds. The glowering deadwood trees took on an appearance that made them look more like blackened corpses, the twisting and coiling of the branches reaching out to him like wrinkled hands that scratched and tore away at his black clothing. Cesare heard the howling of dogs. As if he wasn't already frightened enough, the villagers were approaching closer and closer to him.

Cesare tripped over a log and fell into a pond, but soon recovered and ran a good distance before he hid himself inside a hollow tree, avoiding the villagers while they searched the area. They did not find him and decided to move on. Cesare slowly came out from his hiding place and took off in another direction. Though he did not know the way of where he was going, he did not care. If he could reach down the mountain and cross over to the other side of the country, he would be free.

Eventually, the villagers gave up and returned back to Holstenwall.

Two days later, a weak and feeble Cesare managed to reach the other side of the unforgiving mountain. Heavily exhausted from his long journey, Cesare leaned himself sideways against a tall tree, his arm reaching up towards the heavens. In the distance, he saw smoke coming from the chimney of a nearby cottage. Desperately in need of help, Cesare took but one step and collapsed near the edge of the forest.


	2. Living Dead Boy

The man was chopping wood early in the morning, long before the sun leaked over the point of the mountains. He was tall as a bear and strong as a lion, muscular and rough in face. His eyes were bright green and his long dark hair was pulled back into a horse's tail. The bridge of his lip was covered by a beard, while most of his chin was concealed by a long goatee. The man wiped the light beading of sweat from his thick brow and set the axe down. He gathered the firewood and went to place the last of it next to the cottage. The rooster crowed by the time he finished.

The boy ran out the door in his bare feet and went into the barn. The chickens ruffled their feathers and scattered away as the boy came running into the stall to pet the donkey.

"Good morning", said the boy, stroking the donkey's muzzle. The donkey turned his head away. The boy went over to the cow and stroked the side of her stomach. "Good morning, Heidemarie." The cow mooed.

Inside the cottage, the little woman was sweeping the floor, singing and humming. Her voice was beautiful. She had a pale and lovely face with golden brown eyes. Her flowing black hair was curled into ringlets. She wore a white apron over the skirt of her brown dress, which had several patches on it, and was also wearing a black bodice. She set the broom aside and went to put on her shoes. She picked up a bucket next to the door and went outside.

"Good morning, Felix", she greeted the man.

"Morning", he said. His voice was deep and powerful enough to have belonged to an opera singer. A baritone.

The boy came out of the barn, carrying a scaly green lizard in one hand, and ran over to the woman. "Greta, look at the lizard I found", he said.

Greta knelt down and set the bucket on the ground. She took the boy's hands into hers and looked at the reptilian. "Oh, and what a pretty lizard he is, too", she said.

"Do you like it?" The boy asked her.

"Oh, I love him", said Greta, smiling.

"Good, because I plan on slipping him into your soup tonight."

Greta frowned and spoke to the boy in a stern voice, "Why, Ollie, you will do no such thing!"

"Can I go play in the woods, Greta?"

"All right, but don't stray too far from the fields. I don't want you getting lost again like you did last week."

"Yes, ma'am." Ollie turned around and began running off toward the forest.

Greta rose up and clasped her hands in front of her, sighing. "Bless his heart, the little devil", she said to herself.

"I'm sure your mother would be proud of him", said Felix. He turned around and looked at Greta. "He looks more like her everyday, you know."

Greta smiled again and said, "Yes, but he has Papa's eyes." She turned to look at the towering man and asked him, "How has your wife been, Felix?"

"She is well. She's expecting our first child any day now."

"If your child is born a son, you will be a lucky man."

"Yes, so long as he doesn't turn out like your brother."

Greta frowned at him and exclaimed, "Felix!"

The man smiled faintly and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You know I meant no harm", he said. "Shall I start planting the crops now?"

"No, I will wait until Papa comes home. In the meantime, why don't you go and milk Heidemarie?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Greta bent over and picked up the bucket and walked over to the well to fetch some water. Felix went into the barn.

Ollie skipped his way through the tomato patch and raised his hand to touch the bristles of wheat out in the fields. The little boy laughed at the coarse, but ticklish feel of barley, and ran over to the edge of the forest. He ran fast and, because he did not watch where he was going, tripped and fell down into the soft grass. Ollie lifted his head and turned his body over to see what it was. A mysterious man with snow white skin and black clothing was lying on the forest floor. The boy crawled over to the mysterious man and leaned down over him, listening for his breathing. He heard none. Ollie looked at the mysterious man with wide eyes and an open mouth, thinking for sure he was dead.

Back at the cottage, the smell of pumpernickel bread baking in the oven filled the kitchen. Greta added another log into the fireplace, listening to the splitting and crackling of the wood. The smoke flew up the chimney. She picked up a poker and stoked the fire a bit. She set the poker next to the fireplace and went to the table to open a jar of marmalade. She picked up a small spoon and sampled a bit of fruit persevere. Greta set the jar down and picked up a knife and hummed a tune as she started slicing thick pieces of ham.

"Greta! Greta!"

The door swung open and Ollie came rushing into the kitchen, sounding like he was out of breath.

"Greta, you gotta come out here quick!" Ollie told her, pointing to the door. "There's a dead man outside!"

Greta looked disapprovingly at him and said, "Oh, Ollie, don't be ridiculous."

"No, really, Greta. I mean it. He's all pale and sick and ghostly and everything."

Greta set the knife down and walked around the table and knelt down to the boy's level and placed her hands on his shoulders. "You're not lying to me again, are you?"

"No, Greta. I really did see him. I saw him with my own two eyes."

"Ollie, what your eyes see, I cannot see. I will follow you to where this man is, but if you are lying-"

"I ain't lying. Come on, I'll show you." Ollie took hold of his sister's hand and led her outside. They walked through the fields and through the cornstalks. They soon came to a clearing.

"Ollie, this better not be another one of your tricks", Greta said to her little brother. "If this is anything like the time you told me you saw a bear-"

"Look, Greta!"

Greta looked down and gasped when she saw that what her little brother had told her was true. There was, indeed, a young man lying on the ground. His clothes were torn.

"Oh, good heavens!" Greta spoke to herself. She picked up her skirt and ran over and dropped down to her knees next to the young man. She turned the young man over and looked at his face. He was frighteningly pale and sickly-looking. His hair was black, the same as his clothes.

Greta looked up at her little brother and said, "Ollie, I want you to run back to the house and get Felix."

"Yes, ma'am." Ollie turned around and ran back to the farm to get help.

Greta looked at the young man and touched her right hand to his pale face. His skin was warm. Greta lifted her eyes up slowly and turned her head right and looked over her shoulder toward the black forest. She wondered how far he had traveled and where he had come from. Greta heard somebody approaching and looked straight ahead.

Ollie came back with Felix, who was holding an axe. "Your brother told me there was a wolf attacking you", he said.

"No, there was no wolf", Greta explained to him. "Ollie and I found this poor man lying here."

Felix lowered his weapon and looked down at the boy with furious eyes. Ollie gave him an innocent smile and shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't think he's hurt, but I need your help to carry him to the house", said Greta.

Felix handed Greta the axe and crouched down and effortlessly scooped up the young man into his arms. Greta rose up and led the way back to the farm.

Greta opened the door and walked into the living area and went up the stairs. She opened the door to a bedroom and entered and looked at Felix. "Lay him down here", she said.

Felix walked into the room and carefully placed the young man down onto a bed. He placed a hand on the young man's forehead. "He's still breathing", he said.

Ollie came in and stood beside his older sister. He was holding a bowl of water in one hand and had a clean cloth hanging over his shoulder. Greta looked at him and took the bowl and set it down on the small table next to the bed. She took the cloth and dipped it into the bowl. She drained the excess water and knelt down next to the bed. Greta brushed away the black tufts of the young man's hair and gently dabbed the cloth over his dark brow. She heard a weak moan from him.

"Who is he?" Felix asked.

Greta turned her head right and looked up at Felix and said, "I don't know." She looked at the young man again and stroked the side of his face, continuing to dab his forehead with the cloth.

The young man moaned again, a little bit strong that time. His face twitched slightly as he tried to speak. "...C...Cali...Ugh..." The young man's face twisted into an expression of pain. Greta looked at him, worryingly.

Ollie looked at his sister and asked her, "What's he saying?"

Greta shook her head and said, "I'm not sure." She looked up at the towering man again. "Felix, would you mind taking Ollie downstairs with you, please?"

"Come on, son", said Felix, picking up the boy and carrying him out. He closed the door and left.

"...Caligari...Cailgari..." The young man whispered.

"Shh", Greta shushed him. "Don't be frightened. You're perfectly all right. Nothing will harm you here, young man. Try and rest." Greta did not know who this young man was, but thought he was beautiful, despite the deep black circles under his eyes. The young man exhaled softly. His face relaxed. His head tilted over to one side. He lost consciousness.

Meanwhile, back in Holstenwall, the madman known as Dr. Caligari had found sanctuary for himself by hiding inside the insane asylum, pretending to impersonate as the director. Neither the staff nor the patients who inhabited it seemed to notice anything unusual about him.


	3. Cesare Meets Greta

Cesare moaned and slowly opened his eyes. He did not know where he was or how he came to be in a empty room. He was lying down in a bed, which was soft and comfortable compared to the box he slept in most of his life. He slowly turned his head right. A young woman in a white nightdress was sitting in a chair next to the bed. She smiled at him.

"Hello."

Cesare sat up and looked at her, but did not speak. He did not know who she was or where she had come from.

The woman reached over with her hand to touch him, but Cesare moved away from her, scooting himself into the corner of the wall, cowering in fear and staring at her with sad blue eyes.

"No, don't be afraid", said the woman. "I will not harm you."

"Who are you?" Cesare asked her.

"My name is Greta Marwitz."

Cesare stared at her for a minute. He looked around the room and then looked back at Greta. He said nothing and continued to stare at her.

Greta looked to her left and picked up a piece of bread and some soup. She looked at Cesare and told him, "Here. I'm sure you must be very hungry."

And indeed he was. Though as hungry as he was, Cesare still kept cautious of the mysterious woman. He slowly took the food from her and dipped the bread into the warm broth, keeping his head down while he ate the meal given to him. Greta watched him the whole time. The bread disappeared and Cesare finished the rest of the soup. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and looked at Greta, handing her back the bowl.

"Thank you."

Greta set the empty bowl aside and brushed away the strands of hair that seemed to fall into his eyes. "You do not have to worry about a thing, young man", said Greta. "You are safe here."

"What happened to me?" Cesare asked her.

"My brother and I found you out near the forest", said Greta. "At first, I was afraid you were dead. But now that you are awake, I am glad you are not."

"It would be of no loss if I were", said Cesare, sadly.

"Young man, do not speak that way", said Greta, sounding shocked. "I saved your life, do you not remember? If that is your way of showing gratitude, I'm afraid I-"

"I did not mean to offend your kindness, Miss Marwitz", Cesare interrupted. "It's just that I'm not used to this type of treatment."

Greta looked him over for a minute and asked him, "Who are you?"

The young man hesitated for a minute. Finally, he opened his mouth and answered her. "Cesare."

"Where did you come from, Cesare?"

"I came from nowhere. I came from nothing. I have traveled very far, that much I know. Here and there, as it were."

Greta nodded her head. "Yes, I see."

Cesare spoke not, but kept his gaze on the young woman before him.

Greta tried reaching her hand over again and gently caressed the side of his face. Cesare flinched a bit, but then allowed himself to relax, his eyes softening as they looked into hers. Greta cupped her hand to his cheek and stared back at him for a long time, almost never blinking.

"You have been through so much, Cesare", said Greta. "You've suffered a great deal of misfortune in your upbringing."

"More than you could possibly imagine", said Cesare, a tear leaked from the corner of his right eye.

Greta wiped away his fallen tear with the pad of her thumb and said, "You will not have to worry about it anymore, Cesare. Until such time, you shall stay here with me until you have found your strength again. But now the hour is late. You need rest and so do I."

Greta rose up and was about to turn, but then Cesare grabbed her gently by the wrist and asked her worryingly, "You will not leave me, will you, Miss Marwitz?"

Greta sat down on the bed and placed her hands on his shoulders. "No, Cesare. I will never abandon you, I promise. If you need me, I will only be a short distance away. And if you don't mind, I would much prefer it if you were to call me Greta."

"You will not leave me, will you, Greta?"

Greta raised her right hand and said, "I swear it." Cesare took hold of her free hand and bowed his head. Greta rose up again and helped him to lay down. She reached over for a blanket at the end of the bed and used it to cover him all the way up to his chest. Cesare closed his eyes and Greta stroked his hair one last time.

"Good night, Cesare", Greta whispered. She silently walked over to the door and left him alone for the night.

Cesare opened his eyes again and lied there in the darkness for a while. He sat up slowly again and looked over towards the window. It was dark outside. Night.

For as long as he could remember, Cesare had always slept under the influence of Dr. Caligari, whether it be day or night. Being a somnambulist, it was his job to act out the sole purpose of fooling people into thinking he was a living, breathing corpse. Very little times did the mad doctor allow him to see the sunshine, let alone think for himself. Now that he had found sanctuary, Cesare hoped that there would be days ahead for him to behold such as those.

Cesare lied back down and closed his eyes. Even for a man who had slept most of his life, he still felt tired. Now that his mind was at peace for a while, he could finally sleep by means of his own free will.


	4. Welcome to the Marwitz Farm

The chirping of bluebirds woke Cesare up the next morning. He sat up in bed and looked over toward the window, golden sunshine flooding into the room and welcoming him to a brand new day. Cesare placed his feet on the floor and stood from the bed and walked over to the window, opening it. The fresh smell of a morning breeze hit his face with the warmth of the sun. The taste of mountain spring filled his nostrils. The blue sky had not a splash of cloud anywhere. The birds flew happily over the trees, free as the air that lifted them and carried them over the mountains.

Cesare stood there for one minute, gazing out into the world from the open window. He closed the window and turned around, looking around the room he was in. He looked over at the door. Cesare walked across the room and went over to the door. He slowly reached his hand for the doorknob, but then pulled it back. He placed his hand on the knob and turned it. He heard a soft click and opened the door, showing that it was not locked. Cesare looked over his left shoulder and then looked down at his feet. He took a small, delicate step. He lifted his head and walked out of the room.

Cesare walked down the stairs and came into a large room. Decorated woodcarvings of various animals hung up on the wall. There was a wooden chair next to the fireplace. And just over the fireplace, there was a portrait of a woman. A beautiful woman. Cesare walked over to it and carefully stroked the oval frame of oak surrounding the woman's figure. Her face seemed very familiar.

Suddenly, Cesare heard a voice coming from somewhere and turned around. The woman who was with him the night before was in the kitchen, adding some kind of batter onto the stove. He remembered her name: Greta Marwitz. Cesare stood there, forgetting everything at once. Just the sight of her was breathtaking for him to behold.

Greta turned around and walked away out of sight. Cesare slowly walked over and peeked into the kitchen. Greta was humming to herself, sweeping the floor even though there was no dust to sweep up. Her back was facing him. Cesare stood in the doorway, placing his hand on the wooden frame, listening to the sound of her sweet voice.

Gripping the handle of the broom a little tighter, Greta stopped her sweeping and gave off a melancholy look. She lifted her head and stared into space, her eyes full of hope as she parted her lips and started to sing:

 _Far over the mountain and far across the sea_

 _I know you are happy, but your soul cannot be free_

 _Please come back to me, for I fear you soon will die_

 _Lost in the darkness, to a storm of wind and hail_

 _Trapped in purgatory, lost in a dream_

 _Let me know you are living, or I fear I soon will cry_

 _Do not leave me tragic to the magic of the ending of this tale_

 _Please, oh, please, remember me, my love_

 _Please come back to me, be as tame as gentle dove_

 _Let the tide bring you home and back to me_

 _Far over the mountain and far beyond the bay_

 _Don't let the demon overcome you_

 _Do not lead your heart astray_

 _Come home and come back to me_

 _Open up and enter in_

 _Back home to wife and children_

 _Let your life start to begin_

 _Marry me and tell me we are simply meant to be_

While Greta sang her song, Cesare felt himself fall under a trance. Not like the kind Dr. Caligari usually placed him under, but rather a sense of feeling, one of happiness and humanity. His heart felt warm and alive. He felt as though it hurt to breathe, yet he did not seem to care. He did not know what the feeling was, but he liked it. Even if he did not fully understand it.

Greta sighed to herself and turned around. She saw him standing there and said, "Oh, good morning, Cesare!"

"Good morning, Greta", said Cesare. He walked into the kitchen and asked her, "Tell me, what was that song you were singing?"

"Well, if you must know, it is a song about-" Greta stopped her sentence and began to sniff at the air. She turned her head and shouted, "Oh!" Dropping the broom, Greta rushed over to the stove and picked up a flat cooking utensil to turn over the batter, which had formed into little cakes.

"Well, at least they're not too burnt", said Greta.

"What are you making?" Cesare asked her.

"Pancakes."

Greta used the spatula to lift one up and turned to Cesare. "Would you like to try one?"

Cesare took the pancake, which was warm to the touch, and sampled a bite, tasting the sweet and light texture of the breakfast cake. He chewed slowly and looked at Greta and said, "This is delicious."

"They taste even better with honey", said Greta. She turned around and walked over to the door and opened it, calling out, "Ollie, breakfast is ready!" She closed the door and walked back over to the stove, tending to the pancakes.

"Who were you talking to?" Cesare asked her.

"My little brother, Ollie", Greta answered.

At that moment, a young boy came into the kitchen, stroking the head of a toad he was holding. The boy looked up and widened his eyes when he saw Cesare. "Hey, you're not dead!" The boy exclaimed.

"Ollie, that isn't a very nice thing to say", Greta scolded him.

"Well, I thought he was dead."

"Who is this?" Cesare asked.

"Forgive my manners, Cesare", said Greta. "This is my little brother, Ollie. Ollie, this is Cesare."

Ollie set the toad down and walked over and shook hands with Cesare and said, "How do you do, mister?"

Cesare looked at his own hand, wondering what to make of the boy's friendly gesture.

"Ollie, why don't you and Cesare sit down at the table?" Greta suggested.

"Yes, ma'am", said Ollie.

The little boy took Cesare by the hand and led him over to the table. They each sat down in a chair. Greta came over with two plates of pancakes drizzled with wild honey and set them down in front of Ollie and Cesare.

"Ollie, would you like to have a glass of milk with your breakfast?" Greta asked him.

"Yes, Greta", Ollie answered.

"Milk, Cesare?"

Cesare looked at her and said, "Please."

Greta walked away and went to pour some milk for the two. Just as the young man and the little boy started eating, a tall, brooding man walked through the door. His long hair was tied back into a ponytail.

"Good morning, Marwitz family."

Ollie turned his head and said, "Good morning, Felix."

Cesare took one look at the man and became startled, not realizing that he dropped his fork on accident.

Greta turned around and greeted the man with a smile. "Good morning, Felix", she said. "Would you like to have some breakfast?"

"No, thank you, Greta", said Felix. "I have already eaten. But I would like to have a cup of coffee before I start working."

"Yes, help yourself, Felix", said Greta. She turned around and then turned back to talk to Felix again. "Oh, I'm afraid the coffee's a little weak this morning."

"That's all right", said Felix, picking up a metal pot from off the stove. He poured himself a cup of coffee and drank it straight down.

"You are a giant?" Cesare asked him.

"No, I'm just tall", said Felix, setting the cup down.

"Felix, I know I said I would wait until Papa came home, but could you start planting half an acre this morning?" Greta asked him.

"Yes, ma'am", said Felix. He turned around and walked over and headed out the door, closing it behind him.

Ollie ducked under the table and picked up the fallen fork and placed it back into Cesare's hand. Greta came over and brought them two glasses of milk.

"I'm glad you're not dead, Cesare", said Ollie, as he shoveled a huge bit of pancake into his mouth. He talked with a full mouth, but neither Greta nor Cesare understood what he said.

"Ollie, don't be such a pig", said Greta.

Ollie picked up his glass of milk and took a drink to wash the food down his throat. He set his glass down and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He looked at Cesare and asked him, "Have you ever chased a rabbit before?"

"No, I haven't", Cesare answered.

"Would you like to learn how? I'm a real good hunter at catching things. I even caught a bear one time."

Greta laughed and threw a dishrag over her shoulder. She turned around and said, "Cesare, don't listen to a word of what my brother says. He may be little, but he has a very big imagination when it comes to telling the truth."

"Ah, you don't know anything", said Ollie.

Soon as they finished, Ollie rose from his seat and ran over to the door and opened it and went to play outside.

Cesare stood from his seat and said to Greta, "Thank you for the meal."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it", said Greta. "Perhaps you would like to step outside for a while? I think the fresh air might do you some good."

"I would like that", said Cesare.

"All right, but if my brother starts to bother you, you just yell for me."

While Greta started cleaning up, Cesare walked over and stood in the doorway. The sunlight shone directly into his eyes, hurting them. He closed his eyes and put a hand to his face, shielding his vision with darkness. Slowly, he lowered his hand and opened his eyes and allowed them to adjust to the sun. Truly, it was the brightest thing he had ever seen. Having spent most of his life trapped in a dark prison of endless sleep, Cesare was rarely given the opportunity to behold the sunlight. Now that Dr. Caligari was not around to refuse him the pleasure of viewing it, Cesare reached his hand up and gave himself the impression that he was holding the sun within the palm of his hand. His deep blue eyes shined like stars in the daylight.

Cesare heard Ollie laughing and looked to his right, lowering his arm back down to his side. The boy was dangling on a tree by his legs, swinging around like a little monkey. Ollie reached up and grabbed onto a branch and jumped down, landing safely on the ground. He ran over to the barn door and opened it and went inside. Cesare looked straight ahead and stepped out of the house and walked over to the field.

Felix was using a farming tool that was hitched up to a donkey, plowing the rich, brown earth and loosening it up into straight lines. Cesare watched him and wondered what the purpose was of him doing this, but chose to ignore it when he saw Felix glaring at him. He turned around and went over to rest himself in a nice, comfortable, shady spot under a tree.

Cesare sat down on the ground and leaned his back against the tree trunk, breathing in through his nose and sighing deeply. The air was clear and crisp. Cesare turned his head left and looked down. A patch of white flowers was next to him. With his hand, he reached over and stroked the soft, delicate petals. Cesare looked over at the cottage and saw Greta walking over to a well. She tied a bucket to a rope and lowered it down into the well. When she brought it back up, the bucket was filled to the top, tipping water over either side. Cesare watched Greta carry the water from the well and back into the house. He watched her do this several times over the next half hour or so.

Cesare looked over at the flowers again and plucked one of them from its earthly bed. He plucked one of the petals and closed his eyes as he ran the delicate thing against his skin, feeling the soft and silky material rub against his face. He held the flower to his nose and breathed in the sweet fragrance. This brought a tear to his eye, making him frown. He had never seen or smelled anything this beautiful before.

"Cesare!" Greta's voice called out to him.

Cesare looked straight ahead and saw Greta standing over near the door. "Cesare, could you come in here, please?"

Cesare wiped his face with his hand and stood up and went over to talk to her, still holding the flower in his hand.


	5. Scars of the Past

Cesare walked into the house and entered the kitchen. Greta turned around and looked at him.

"There you are", said Greta. She walked over to Cesare and asked him, "What's that you have there?"

Cesare looked at his hand and noticed the flower he was holding. He looked at Greta and presented the flower to her. "I picked this for you."

Greta took the white flower and looked at it lovingly, stroking it gently in almost the exact same fashion he had done earlier. Her smile dropped a bit and she looked at Cesare in a demure way. "I will treasure it always", she said.

Cesare rubbed the back of his neck and lowered his hand down to his side and asked her, "You wished to see me, Greta?"

"Yes, Cesare. I have just prepared a bath for you", said Greta. "You are dirty and in need of some fresh clothes."

Mentioning this to him, Cesare looked down at himself and noticed for the first time how torn and ruined his black clothing was, the slashes revealing brief glimpses of his pale white skin. Cesare placed his hands on his chest, feeling a bit of modesty come over him.

"Once you are finished, I shall come upstairs and dispose of this old thing for you", said Greta, tugging onto his sleeve.

Cesare looked at her and asked, "You mean my leotard? But, Greta, I have worn this my whole life. Surely, there must be something you can do to mend it."

"All right, I tell you what", said Greta. "I have some black thread and a needle. If you are willing to go upstairs and cleanse yourself for me, then I am willing to recreate for you another black leotard so that it looks just as good as the old one. Will you do this for me?"

"If that is what you wish. Though I do not want to be of any trouble."

"Oh, it's no trouble at all. I'm quite good at it, really."

Cesare went into the living area and walked up the stairs. He opened the door and went into Greta's bedroom. True to her word, there was a small wooden tub filled with water waiting for him. Cesare closed the door behind him and walked over and knelt down next to the tub. He cupped a hand into the water. It was not too hot, nor was it too cold.

Cesare stood up and began to undress himself. He stepped into the tub and lowered himself into it, leaning back. He kept his eyes closed, sitting there for a minute. He lowered his head and opened his eyes again. He looked at his reflection and cupped his hands into the water and brought his hands to his face. The cooling effect of the water made him sigh. It felt nice against his soft, delicate skin. Cesare repeated the action of splashing more water onto his face and then started to rub off his makeup, washing away the blackness of his lips and the deep, dark circles underneath his eyes. He ran his fingers through his hair and started shaking. He placed his hands on either side of the tub and lowered his head, sobbing quietly. He was not used to having so much kindness being shown to him. Especially from a woman. He felt blessed, but also cursed that he could never belong into a world like hers. It would only be for a short time and nothing more. This is what he thought.

Once he was finished, Cesare got out of the tub and went over to the bed. He picked up a towel and started to dry his face. He turned around and looked upon his reflection in the mirror. Black hair, blue eyes, pale skin. He looked somewhat better, but did not feel like he was the same person staring back at him. Lean as a skeleton, Cesare did not think himself to be alive. He looked at himself as if he were a monster.

When Greta came in to bring him some clothes, the young woman opened the door and gasped in horror, placing a hand over her mouth as she dropped the clothes to the floor.

Cesare turned around at once and looked at her, wrapping the towel around the lower half of his body to cover himself up.

Greta placed her hand over her heart and walked over to Cesare, asking him, "What happened to you?"

Cesare shook his head and told her, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Greta grabbed Cesare by his arm and turned him around, studying the bruises on his back. Her eyes widened slightly. Carefully, she placed a hand onto his back. Cesare flinched when her hand made contact with his skin.

"Cesare, did somebody hit you?" Greta asked him.

Cesare turned around and looked at her again, but said nothing. The sadness in his eyes told her everything.

Greta gave him a serious look and placed her hands behind her back and walked over to the window, looking stern and crossed. "Are you a slave, Cesare?" She asked him.

Cesare turned his head left and looked at her. "I do not know what I am."

Greta scoffed at his answer and told him, "Oh, don't be ridiculous". She turned around and walked back over to Cesare. "You are a man, aren't you? You have a name, do you not? If your answer is yes, then you most definitely know who and what you are." Greta placed her right hand onto his left shoulder and spoke to him in a serious voice, "Cesare, I am warning you. Do not, I repeat, _do not_ ever berate yourself in front of my presence ever again! Do you understand me?"

Cesare spoke not a word, but nodded his head in reassurance, not wanting to upset the kindly woman any further then he already had.

Greta stroked his cheek and spoke to him in a gentle voice, "There's a good man." She walked over and went to pick up the clothes from off the floor and walked back over to Cesare. "Here are some of my father's old clothes for you to wear. Get yourself dressed and then meet me downstairs in the living area." With that said, Greta turned around and went over to the door and looked back at Cesare. She shut the door and left him to get comfortable with his new wearing attire.

While she waited, Greta took some black cloth and thread and had already started her work on making his new leotard. She hummed as she worked, pulling the thread and needle through the fabric. Cesare walked down the stairs, dressed in a loose white shirt and brown pants. Greta looked up from her sewing and smiled when she saw him standing there. "Oh, Cesare!" Greta mused. She stood up from her chair and set her sewing aside and walked over to Cesare, helping him adjust his shirt.

"Am I presentable enough?" Cesare asked her.

"Yes, Cesare, you look fine", Greta answered. "You're perfectly handsome. Are you feeling better?"

"Better than I have felt in a long time", said Cesare.

Greta chuckled and said, "Good. I am glad. Now, come with me. There is somebody I would like you to meet." She took Cesare by his hand and led him through the kitchen and out of the cottage.

Up in the apple tree next to the barn, three baby birds were sitting in a nest, chirping to be fed. Ollie was dangling a worm over them and dropped it into the nest, to which the three birds began fighting over it.

"Ollie!"

"I'm up here, Greta!"

Greta and Cesare came over and stood under the tree, looking up at the boy.

"Ollie, please be careful", said Greta. "I don't want you falling out of that tree."

"Don't worry, Greta", said Ollie. The boy dug into his pocket and fished out another worm. "I'm just helping the mother bird feed her babies until she gets back."

"Well, that's very nice of you, dear", said Greta, smiling. "Have you seen Felix?"

"He's still out in the field. I offered to help him, but he didn't want me to."

"Well, Ollie, if you would like to help somebody, you can help me with the laundry later."

"Can't I help with something else, Greta? I hate doing laundry."

"All right, you can help me collect eggs this morning. And, if you're a good little boy and promise not to break any of them, you can help me catch a rabbit for supper."

"Okay." With that said, Ollie fed one last worm to the baby birds and started to climb down from the tree.

A low mooing sound came from inside the barn. Startled, Cesare turned around and asked Greta, "What was that?"

"No, no, it's all right", Greta reassured him. "It's just Heidemarie."

Ollie jumped down from the tree and said, "Don't worry, Heidemarie. I'm coming." The boy ran over to the barn and opened the door and went inside.

Cesare looked back at Greta, to which she asked him, "Would you like to meet her? Unless, of course, you are frightened."

"No, I am not frightened."

"All right. Follow me, please." Greta walked over to the door and went into the barn. Cesare followed her.


	6. Making New Friends

Inside the barn, a black and white cow was nuzzling on some hay. The donkey brayed as the chickens clucked and pecked around his hooves.

Greta and Cesare walked into the barn and went over to the cow. "Cesare, this is Heidemarie", said Greta. She looked at the cow and said, "Heidemarie, I would like for you to meet Cesare. He's going to stay with us for a while."

Heidemarie turned her head and then looked away, mooing.

Cesare covered an ear with his hand and asked, "Why does she make that sound?"

"Well, that's the only way she knows how to speak", Greta explained. She hugged her arms around the cow's neck and stroked her head. She looked at Cesare and said, "You see? She's harmless." Greta looked at the cow and asked her, "Heidemarie, would you like a carrot?"

The cow did not answer her, simply looking away as if she were not there. A dumb animal was all she was, even if her mistress refused to believe it.

"Don't worry, darling", said Greta. "I will get you one anyway. Cesare, you keep her company until I get back."

Greta walked away and left Cesare alone with Heidemarie for a minute. He looked at the creature, who turned her head and looked at him as well. For a moment, Cesare didn't know what to do. He hesitated for a moment, before he took a step closer and reached his hand over, placing it carefully onto the side of her neck, stroking her tenderly. The cow looked away and stared into space, mooing.

Greta came back with a carrot in her hand. She stroked Heidemarie on the head and fed her. The cow accepted her offer, munching away on the carrot.

"There you are, darling", said Greta. "That should hold you until supper tonight." She walked around to the left side of the cow and knelt down and pressed her ear to the cow's stomach. She placed a hand on Heidemarie and said, "Yes, I hear you, little one. It won't be long now."

Heidemarie mooed, as she looked at her mistress and nudged her gently. In return, Greta stroked the cow on her nose, which was wet to the touch.

Greta stood up and turned around and looked at Cesare and explained to him, "Heidemarie is expecting a calf, you know. She's going to be a mother."

At that moment, Ollie came over to his sister and said, "Greta, look! Look at all the eggs I collected."

Greta turned around and saw her brother had presented her with a bowl of eggs. "Oh, Ollie, they're perfect", said Greta, taking the bowl. She knelt down and placed a hand onto his shoulder. "Ollie, now that we have eggs for tomorrow's breakfast, would you like to help me catch that rabbit I asked you for?"

"Oh, boy, Greta! Do you mean it?" Ollie asked her, excitedly.

"Yes, dear, but ask Felix to help you", said Greta.

"Okay!"

Without another word, Ollie turned around and ran over to the door and went out of the barn

Greta rose up and turned to Cesare, asking him. "Do you like rabbit, Cesare?"

"I don't know. I've never had one before", Cesare answered.

"Well, I think you'll find that rabbit is a very good meal, indeed", said Greta. "It tastes even better in a stew."

Later that night, the three of them sat down at the table and ate a supper of ham and eggs. Ollie did not have much luck catching a rabbit that day, much to his disappointment. Luckily, they still had a few slices of ham leftover from yesterday.

"Boy, Greta. These are the best eggs I've ever had", said Ollie.

"Oh, Ollie. You've eaten my eggs before", said Greta.

"Yeah, but you're the best cook in the whole world. Don't you think so, Cesare?"

Cesare looked at the boy and said, "Your sister's cooking is excellent. But then again, I've never tasted food like this before."

"Why, did you come from a poor family?" Ollie asked him.

"Ollie, don't ask questions like that!" Greta scolded him. "You know better."

"It is all right, Greta", said Cesare. "I don't mind."

"Well, I do", said Greta.

Ollie shoveled the rest of his food into his mouth and said, "May I please be excused?"

"Yes, Ollie, you may go", said Greta.

Ollie wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and stood up and took his plate over and set it down on the counter. He turned around and walked out of the kitchen.

"Please forgive him, Cesare", said Greta. "He meant well, I assure you."

"I do not mind, but, Greta, must you really be so hard on him?" Cesare asked her.

"I'm afraid so", said Greta. "Without a mother to keep him in line, I have to be hard on him. I am a sister first, but I am also a daughter who must fill in the role of a matriarch. You understand, don't you, Cesare?"

Cesare turned his head right and looked away. His face was forlorn.

"Cesare, are you all right?" Greta asked him.

"I don't know what it is like to have a mother", Cesare answered. He looked at Greta and said, "I lost my own to a plague twenty-three years ago when I was born."

Greta blinked in surprise and placed a hand over her heart. "Oh, Cesare, I'm so sorry", she said.

"Dr. Caligari found me that day and took me away from her dead arms. He wasn't my father, but he still took care of me. I do not know what has become of him now."

Greta removed her hand from her breast and placed it over his and told him, "Cesare, I don't want you to linger on to the past, but if there is ever anything I can do to help you..."

With his free hand, Cesare placed it over hers and said, "I understand." Greta nodded in agreement.

Cesare stood up and said, "Thank you again, Greta. But if you don't mind, I'm feeling a little tired and-"

"Yes, Cesare", said Greta. "You've had a very busy day. You deserve some sleep."

Cesare nodded and said, "Good night, Greta."

"Good night."

With that said, Cesare walked away and out of her sight. Greta sat there for a minute, before she stood up from her chair and started to clean up the kitchen.

Cesare stood by the window of the bedroom. He sighed to himself. It had been a long and rather interesting day for him. Probably the longest he had ever been awake for. Life had so much to offer, and yet Dr. Caligari had often denied him the chance of experiencing most of it. Cesare turned around and walked over to the bed and sat down. He lied himself down and pulled the blanket up to his chest. Slowly, he closed his eyes and went to sleep.


	7. Father Comes Home

The sun shone high over the mountains, as the rooster crowed loudly and greeted the new day before him, fluttering his wings as he did so. It was a Sunday morning, which meant there was no work to be done. Because of this, the farm was fairly quiet that day.

Ollie was sitting on a tree stump, throwing small pieces of bread to a couple of field mice. He tore a piece of bread for himself and ate it. He turned his head and looked over his left shoulder. The cow, Heidemarie, was standing outside the barn, grazing. Ollie stood up and went over to her.

"Are you still hungry, Heidemarie?" Ollie asked her. The boy held out his hand and said, "You can have the rest of my bread if you want it."

Heidemarie looked at the food the boy was offering her and ate it out of his hand. "There you go, girl", said Ollie. "I knew you were still hungry."

A horse's neighing caught the boy's attention. Ollie turned around and saw a silver-haired, middle-aged man riding on a horse. The horse was pulling a cart and heading over to the farm.

"Hello, Marwitz family!" The old man announced. "I'm home!"

"Papa's home?...Papa's home!" Ollie jumped up and down with excitement. He turned around and ran over to the house, calling out, "Greta, Greta, he's back! Papa's home!"

Meanwhile, Greta was pacing back and forth outside the bedroom, waiting to see the results of her handiwork. She heard the door open and turned around. Cesare, wearing an all-black suit, stepped out of the bedroom and turned around once, looking over his new leotard. It looked very much like his old one.

Greta walked over to him and asked, "How does it feel, Cesare?"

Cesare smiled and looked at her. "Oh, Greta, it fits perfectly", he answered.

"I should hope so", said Greta, smoothing out the wrinkles of his shirt. "Good thing you have such a thin figure, enough though you are quite tall."

Cesare looked at her with confusion. "I'm sorry?"

Greta looked at him and shook her head. "Never mind, Cesare. As long as you are comfortable-"

"Greta!"

Ollie came running up the stairs and said, "Greta, Greta, he's here! Papa is home!"

Greta looked at her brother and asked him, "Ollie, do you really mean it?"

"Yes, Greta. I mean it. He's riding up to the house right now. Come on, I'll show you!"

Ollie took his sister by the hand and started to lead her down the stairs. Greta glanced over her left shoulder and said, "Cesare, I think you'd better come along with us."

Cesare stood at the top of the stairs and wondered what the father was like. He hoped that the man was thoughtful and caring, very much like his daughter. If he was anything like Dr. Caligari, the somnambulist would not hesitate to stab the old man in the dead of night while Greta was asleep. With no other choice, and because he was curious to know about him, Cesare walked down the stairs and followed after the Marwitz children.

Ollie opened the door and ran out to greet the old man. Greta stood in the doorway and watched as the old man dismounted from his horse. He welcomed the boy with open arms and picked him up, laughing."Ollie, my boy, it's good to see you again", said the old man.

Greta smiled at this and said to herself, "He is home!" She ran over to her father with open arms. The old man welcomed his daughter and gave her a hug and a kiss. Greta looked at the old man and said, "Father, I'm so glad you're back!"

"Ah, it's good to be back, Greta", said her father. He looked at his son and said, "And look at you, Ollie. You're really growing up to be a big boy, aren't you?"

"I sure am, Papa", said Ollie. "Did you bring me anything?"

"Oh, Ollie!" Greta exclaimed.

"Ah, don't worry, Greta", said the father. "I made sure I brought home a little something for my children."

"But, Papa, you shouldn't have", said Greta.

"Now, don't be modest", said the father. He set Ollie down and said to him, "As a matter of fact, look what I brought home for you, son."

The old man reached into his pocket and presented the boy with a small dagger.

"A hunting knife!" Ollie exclaimed, his eyes wide with excitement. "Thank you, Papa!"

"You're welcome, my boy, but be very careful with it", Mr. Marwitz warned his son.

"I will, sir", said Ollie, looking over his new weapon. He walked away.

"And for you, Greta..." Mr. Marwitz opened the saddlebag and pulled out a long white shawl and gave it to his daughter.

"Oh, Papa, it's beautiful", said Greta, admiring the gift. She wrapped the knitted shawl around her shoulders.

"You see? Now when winter comes, you'll have something nice and warm to keep you from freezing to death."

"Thank you, Papa", said Greta. "Oh, before I forget, there is somebody I would like you to meet. Come on out, Cesare!"

Cesare stepped into view and walked outside. He walked over to Greta and stood next to her.

"Papa, this is Cesare", said Greta. "Cesare, this is my father."

"Marwitz. Lothar Marwitz."

Mr. Marwitz extended his hand and offered it to Cesare, who shook it in return.

"Yes, and I've invited him to live with us", said Greta.

Mr. Marwitz looked at his daughter with wide eyes and said, "What? Well, now, Greta, I'm sure Cesare has a family of his own to go home to. They're probably worried about him."

Greta and Cesare looked at each other. The young man lowered his eyes and looked away from her, feeling depressed.

Greta looked at her father and explained, "Papa, Cesare doesn't have a family."

"Oh?" Mr. Marwitz sounded surprised to hear this.

"Before he came here, Cesare used to be a slave", Greta continued. "I know you told me never to get involved with other people's business, but I am worried about him."

Ollie came back over and said, "Come on, Cesare. Let's go find us a fox to catch!"

Cesare looked down at the boy and placed a gentle hand on his head. He looked at the father and took a step forward. "Sir, I did not mean to intrude on you and your family", he said. "I was only trying to avoid being captured by my master. Your daughter has been so kind and generous to me, I only wish to return the favor by helping her in any way I can."

"Oh, please, Papa. Can't he stay here?" Greta begged him.

Ollie turned his head right and looked up at his father. "Yeah, Papa. Can't Cesare stay with us?"

Mr. Marwitz stroked his chin and said, "Well, we don't have much room, but I'll tell you what. If Cesare is willing to work and earn his keep, I might be able to make an exception."

"Yes, anything", said Cesare.

"Don't worry, Papa. I'm sure Cesare will be wiling to do anything", said Greta. "He's almost gotten his strength back. In just a few days, he'll be right as rain and ready for work."

"Good", said Mr. Marwitz. "Then, young man, you're welcome to stay with us as long as you'd like."

"Yippee!" Ollie cheered.

"Oh, sir, thank you", said Cesare. He grabbed the old man's hand again and shook it vigorously, expressing his deepest gratitude. "You don't know how much this means to me."

"Yes, yes. You're welcome", said Mr. Marwitz, freeing his hand from Cesare's tight grip.

"Come on, Cesare. Let's go hunting." Ollie took hold of Cesare's hand and started leading him away.

"Well, now that that's settled, what's for lunch, Greta? I'm starved."

"Yes, come in, Papa. I will fix you something."

Greta and her father turned around and went into the house. She turned around and looked back at Cesare, who turned his head and waved to her. Greta waved back, smiling.


	8. Maximilian

In the little town of Wisborg, Maximilian Dagover was sitting at his desk, writing a letter. He was twenty-seven years old, though he looked much older than he was. He was a refined gentleman, one of the most respected and generous men in town. He dipped his pen into a bottle of ink and wrote again, humming. He heard a knock at the door and said, "Come in."

The door opened and a heavyset man walked into the office. His receding hairline was the color of gold.

Maximilian looked up from his writing and said, "Ah! Good evening, Gerhart."

"You wanted to see me, sir?"

"Yes", said Maximilian. He rose from his chair and came out from behind the desk and walked over to him. "I would like for you to send a carriage to the Marwitz farm tomorrow. Seek out a Miss Greta and tell her I wish to speak to her."

"I will deliver the message personally, sir", said Gerhart.

"Excellent", said Maximilian. He pulled out his pocket watch from his waistcoat and looked at the time. "Hmm, I did not realize it was so late."

Meanwhile, Gerhart walked over to the window and gazed up at the stars. He lowered his head, looking sad and regretful.

Maximilian placed the watch back into his pocket and turned his head left and looked at his servant. "Is there something the matter, Gerhart?" Maximilian asked him.

Gerhart shook his head. "No, sir.", he said.

Maximilian went over and joined him by the window, looking up. The night had come, but he could still make out what the man was looking at: a ruined castle high on top of the mountains. He placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and told him, "You mustn't keep thinking about that, Gerhart. What happened that night was not your fault."

"I know", said Gerhart. "I just wish there was something I could have done to save him."

"I understand", said Maximilian. "Take the rest of the night off. I will see you tomorrow."

Gerhart nodded his hand and told him, "Good night, sir."

"Good night, Gerhart."

The following morning, as promised, Gerhart took a horse and carriage and rode out to the countryside to find the Marwitz farm. He had never been there before. He did not know the family. All he knew was that he was to seek out a woman named Greta and bring her back with him. He came upon the cottage and got down from the seat of the carriage and went over to the house. He knocked on the door and waited. The door opened and was answered by a tall, pale-looking young man with dark hair and blue eyes. He was wearing all black.

"Can I help you?" Cesare asked him.

Gerhart did not speak right away. His eyes grew wide with horror. Looking as though he had just seen a ghost, he gasped in shock and took a step back. Cesare looked confused by his reaction and strange behavior.

"T-T-This is the M-Marwitz residence, yes?" The heavyset man asked him, worryingly.

"Yes", Cesare answered.

"M-M-Miss G-G-Greta Marwitz...She is here, yes?"

"Yes, she's in the barn."

"Thank you", Gerhart muttered, still sounding very much in shock. He turned away from Cesare and walked away. He then headed over and went into the barn.

Inside the barn, Greta was sitting on a stool, milking the cow. She heard the door open and looked up to see who it was. A heavyset man came in, wondering around as though he were in a daze. Greta picked up the milk bucket and rose up and went over to him, tapping him on the shoulder. "Are you all right?" Greta asked him.

Gerhart looked at the young woman. A lovely creature, fair and demure, with dark eyes and dark hair. "Greta Marwitz, I presume?"

"Yes, I'm Greta Marwitz."

"I have been sent to you by a gentleman caller. A Maximilian Dagover, to be precise."

"Maximilian Dagover? What is it he wants with me?"

"He would not say. He only told me he wishes to speak with you. I believe he said it was a matter of great importance."

With that said, Greta walked out of the barn with Gerhart and went over to her father, who was inspecting the carriage.

"Papa, I won't be gone long", said Greta.

Mr. Marwitz looked at his daughter and asked her, "Where are you off to?"

"This man told me Maximilian Dagover wishes to speak with me. He insists I go with him."

"Oh?"

"I promise to return your daughter before dark, sir", said Gerhart.

"Very well, then", said Mr. Marwitz. "Go with him, Greta."

"All right, Papa. Tell Cesare I shall return soon."

"I will."

The carriage rode back into the little town of Wisborg. The horses galloped through the streets and came to a grand house, almost like a mansion. It was not very large, but it was still bigger than her cottage home. Gerhart stepped down from the seat of the carriage and went to open the door for Greta. He gave her a hand and helped her to step out.

Just at that moment, a handsome gentleman came out. He smiled as he placed his hands behind his back. His eyes were clear and bright.

Greta recognized him at once and shouted, "Maximilian!"

"Greta, my darling!"

With open arms, Greta ran over and hugged him. Maximilian opened his arms to her and picked her up and spun her around once, making her laugh. He looked at her and took her hands into his. "My dear Greta, you are as tame and beautiful as a swan", he said.

"You look fine, too, Maximilian."

"Come, my love."

Greta took hold of Maximilian's arm and walked into the house with him. Gerhart followed them inside.

For the next two hours, the peasant girl and the gentleman shared a pot of tea and simple conversation. When the topic of his family came up, Maximilian explained to Greta that his mother was no longer alive and that he had no father. He lived all alone in the mansion with just his servants. Gerhart was his most trusted friend.

"You remember when my family came here ten years ago?" Maximilian asked her.

"Yes, I do" Greta answered.

"We were traveling from Holstenwall to Wisborg and we had to pass through the forest", said Maximilian.

"Yes, I remember", said Greta. "Your family stopped by the river and you got too close to the water. You fell in and were screaming for help because you didn't know how to swim."

"No, but I had an angel watching over me that day", said Maximilian. "If you and your mother hadn't come down to the river to fetch water, I might have been dead."

"I only did what any other person would have done", said Greta, modestly. "I jumped in and swam you back to the shore."

"Yes, but you saved my life", said Maximilian. "For that, I became indebted to you. Whatever you needed, I..." Pausing for a minute, Maximilian looked to his left and said, "What was that?"

Greta turned her head to see what it was, unaware that Maximilian had reached into his pocket and slipped something into her teacup.

"I don't see anything", said Greta. She looked at him and said, "Maximilian, are you sure you saw something?"

"Of course, I'm sure", said Maximilian.

Greta stood up and walked over to the window with her cup, looking outside. Maximilian stood up and walked over to join her. "I apologize, Greta", he said. "It must have been a bird."

"Well, I should hope so. You acted as if-" Greta stopped her sentence and looked at the inside of her teacup and took something out of it. "That's funny", she said. "There seems to be a ring in my cup."

"That is the reason why I brought you here", said Maximilian. He took the ring from her, looking at it as he spoke to Greta. "Ever since that day, I have been in love with you. I know you must think it unreasonable-"

"Oh, no, not at all", Greta reassured him. "Maximilian, I love you, too."

Maximilian looked at her, gazing softly into her eyes. "Do you really mean that?

Greta smiled and nodded her head. "Yes, I do."

"I am happy to hear you say that", said Maximilian. He looked at the ring again. "Because I wish to give my life to you." He looked at Greta and spoke to her, "You probably thought of me marrying a woman of higher status, but to me, status has nothing to do with love. If I am to inquire a wife, I want a woman who is caring. One who is of a feminine virtue. I have always loved you, Greta. My soul is your soul. My heart is your heart."

Maximilian bent down on one knee, presenting her with the ring. "Will you marry me, Greta?"

"I will."

Maximilian took hold of her left hand and placed the ring on her finger and stood again.

Greta looked at the ring on her finger, admiring it and smiling happily. Her heart was filled with joy. She looked at Maximilian and threw her arms around his neck, kissing him. He wrapped his arms around her, hugging her.

Later, Gerhart took Greta back home. He rode out of town, hearing a church bell ringing somewhere. He rode out to the forest, but brought the carriage to a stop in the middle of the path.

Greta peaked her head out the window and asked, "Gerhart, is there something wrong?"

"No", Gerhart answered, "but this is as far as I will take you."

"I don't understand."

"Please, my lady. I cannot go any further."

"Oh, very well."

Greta opened the door and got out, stepping down from the carriage and closing the door. Gerhart turned the carriage around and left. Greta knew it was not far from her home, but did notice the sun was starting to go down. She started walking back home.


	9. Work and Harvesting

Meanwhile on the farm, Cesare was leaning against a tree with his arms crossed. He kept a close eye on Ollie, watching him as he played out in the field. The boy had claimed to see a wild animal and went chasing after it. The somnambulist looked to his left and sighed. The place seemed lonely without Greta, but Mr. Marwitz informed him that she would return soon.

Just at that moment, Greta came walking down the path. She looked to the sky and then looked straight ahead and walked over to the house. Her father walked out to greet her. "Well, Greta, how was it?" He asked her.

"Oh, Papa, it was wonderful", said Greta. "Maximilian and I are going to be married."

Her father looked at her with wide eyes. "Married?"

"Yes, Maximilian proposed to me", said Greta. She showed her father the ring on her finger. Mr. Marwitz took hold of his daughter's hand and looked at the golden band. He looked at Greta with a smile on his face. "Greta!" He exclaimed happily, hugging his daughter and laughing with her. He looked at her and said, "Congratulations, Greta. When is the wedding?"

"Next month", Greta answered. "Oh, Papa, it's going to be a beautiful ceremony."

"I'm sure it will be", said Mr. Marwitz. "Let's go inside. We can discuss everything while we start dinner."

Soon as the meal was ready, Greta walked outside and called for Cesare and her brother to come in. When she didn't hear a word from either one of them, she picked up the skirt of her dress and went out to the field to look for them. She found Cesare standing under a tree and walked over to him. He didn't even realize Greta had come home. He felt a hand tap him on his right shoulder and turned his head and found her standing next to him.

"Greta!" Cesare exclaimed. He placed his hands on her shoulders and said, "I was starting to worry about you. Are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm all right", said Greta. "I just went to visit a friend of mine for the day. I'm back now."

Ollie came over to the two and said to his sister, "Hey, Greta. Look what I found."

Greta turned around and looked at her brother, only to see him reach into his pant pocket and pull out a long black snake. She screamed and backed away into Cesare. "Ollie, get rid of that thing!"

"He won't hurt you, Greta", said Ollie, holding the snake with both hands and showing it to her. "See? He's friendly."

"I don't care if he's friendly. I want you to take that snake and put it back where you found it."

"But, Greta-"

"Get rid of it!" Greta demanded. "Unless you'd rather go to bed without supper."

"Aw, gee", Ollie bemoaned. He turned around and walked away to put the snake back where he found it.

Greta stepped forward and said, "Ooh, he knows I hate that." She turned around and asked Cesare, "Has he been acting like this all day?"

"Not exactly", Cesare answered. "Without you here, it's been quiet, to say the least."

Cesare and Greta walked into the house. Mr. Marwitz was already setting the table. He looked at the two and said, "Where's Ollie?"

"He'll be along shortly", Greta reassured him. Cesare pulled a chair out for her. Greta sat down and looked at him. "Thank you, Cesare", she said.

Cesare gave her a modest smile and took a seat next to her.

The door opened and Ollie came in. He closed the door and walked over and pulled a chair out and sat down next to Cesare.

"Ollie, did you wash your hands before you came in?" Greta asked her little brother.

"Yes, ma'am", Ollie answered.

"Good."

Ollie turned his head left and looked at his father and asked him, "What are you smiling about, Papa?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing", Mr. Marwitz answered. "You'll find out soon enough."

Greta smiled at her father's statement and lowered her eyes as she began to load her plate with food.

Ollie looked at Cesare, who shrugged his shoulders and said nothing, looking just as confused as the boy next to him.

The next morning, Greta went into the barn and walked over to Heidemarie. She stroked the cow on her head. The cow mooed. Greta looked up to the hayloft and called out, "Cesare, are you up?"

There came no answer. Greta walked over and climbed up the ladder, but when she got up to the hayloft, she found he was not there. "Cesare, where are you?"

"Here I am, Greta."

Greta turned around and saw Cesare standing behind her.

"There you are", said Greta. "I thought we would start early this morning with the farming."

Cesare walked out to the field with Greta, who was carrying a pouch over her shoulder. In one hand, she was holding a rope that was tied around the neck of the donkey.

"What is it you want me to do first?" Cesare asked her.

"For now, nothing", said Greta, as she harnessed the donkey and hooked him up to a wooden device with an iron blade on it.

"What is that thing?" Cesare asked her, curiously.

Greta looked at him and explained, "It's called a plow. You hook it up to a horse or a donkey and then you push it, that way the animal is not doing all the work. While I am doing the plowing, your job will be to drop a seed into the ground and cover it up after I have burrowed the dirt."

"How will I know where to drop the seed?" Cesare asked her.

"I'll show you. Watch."

Greta took a couple of seeds from the pouch and took a step forward. She dropped one seed into the ground and used her foot to cover the seed with dirt. She took another step and dropped another seed, covering it with dirt by using her foot again.

"Is it that easy?" Cesare asked her.

"Oh, yes, it's a simple task", said Greta. "I figured if your going to start living here and working on the farm, you'd better start small. I will show you how to do other things, too. But for now, let's go to work."

Greta removed the pouch and gave it to Cesare. Grabbing the handles on the plow, Greta commanded the donkey, "All right, you stubborn ass. Giddy up!"

Over the next week or so, Cesare was busy learning the ways of life on the Marwitz farm. Working was a new experience for him. The hours were long, but with every passing moment, Cesare was happy to be around Greta and learn from her. Felix taught him a thing or two, as well, mostly on how to handle the animals and how to work with certain tools and farming equipment.

There came a day when Greta and Cesare were picking apples from the tree. Cesare was right in the midst of picking one of the ripe red fruit and accidentally let it slip from his hand. It hit Greta right on her head. She gave a short cry of pain and placed a hand on top of her head. Cesare was afraid he hurt her, but Greta looked up at him and laughed it off, letting him know that she was all right.

Then there came a day for harvesting. It took all day, but the Marwitz family, along with Felix and Cesare, worked very hard. They harvested the corn and the wheat, the carrots and the tomatoes.

The sun bearing down on him, Cesare wiped away the sweat on his dark brow with the back of his hand. He was happy to help out Greta and her family, but his whole body felt stiff and sore.

Felix looked over at Cesare and asked him, "You all right?"

Cesare looked at him and said, "I think the heat is getting to me."

"You're just not used to it, that's all", said Felix. "Why don't you stop for the day? We're almost done here, anyway."

Cesare turned around and walked over and leaned himself against a tree, sliding down until he reached the ground. He sat down in the soft grass and took a deep breath. He brought his knees up to his chest and placed his elbows on his knees and placed his head into his hands, rubbing his eyes. It was not the hardest job he ever had, but it was tiresome. He still accepted it over being a slave to the mad doctor.

A little while later, a scream was heard. Cesare lifted his head and recognized it as Ollie's voice.

"Ollie, come back here!" It was Greta who spoke.

Cesare looked to his right and stood up at once.

Ollie came running over to him and bent over, placing his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. He looked at the tall man and said, "Tag me, Cesare."

"Do what?" Cesare asked him.

"Tag me", Ollie repeated. "Don't you know how to play this game?"

"Game?"

"I'm going to get you, little boy!" Greta called out to Ollie, who looked behind him and saw her coming. The boy took off running again.

Greta came over to the somnambulist and asked him, "Cesare, did Ollie come this way?"

Cesare looked to his left and pointed his arm in the same direction.

"Thank you, dear", said Greta, and ran pass him to go chasing after her little brother.

Cesare lowered his arm and watched Greta chase Ollie around the farmland. The siblings laughed as they tagged each other and chased each other around the trees. Eventually, Greta got a hold of Ollie and lifted him into her arms, spinning and laughing. Her brother laughed with her. They both fell to the ground and landed in the soft grass. Greta sat up and started tickling her little brother, making him squeal with excitement. Cesare smiled a bit at their fun and amusement. It was truly a heartwarming sight if he ever saw one.

"No, Greta, stop it!" Ollie told her, laughing. "That tickles!"

Looking away from brother and sister, Cesare looked to his right and turned his attention to a mother chicken and her baby. The chick pecked at the ground and looked up at his mother. He started peeping and flapped his tiny wings, as though he were speaking to her. The mother clucked and walked away with her son. Cesare wondered about that. He wondered what they said and what the young chick might have spoken to her. He often wondered what life would have been like if he, too, had a mother.


	10. Childhood Memory

Young Cesare, around the age of nine years old, was staring out the open window of the caravan. He watched as a young girl wearing a straw hat walked through the fairgrounds with her father, who picked up his child and held her in his arms. They both rubbed noses together, sharing a giggle. Cesare smiled at their happiness, wishing that he, too, could have a loving parent like she did. He rubbed the back of his neck, carefully avoiding the bump on his head. He could still feel the bruising from where the ivory head of his master's cane had struck him earlier.

Dr. Caligari was busy stirring a mixture of oatmeal and water, humming to himself. He looked over his left shoulder and saw the little slave boy sitting over by the window. He felt bad about having to hurt him, but Cesare, he thought, still needed to be taught a lesson.

"Cesare, your supper is ready", said Caligari.

Cesare looked over at his master and stood up. He walked over and sat down in a chair. Dr. Caligari gave him a sinister smile and handed the poor boy his dinner. Cesare kept his head down while he ate his gruel. It tasted cold. He didn't mind. It was all his master could afford to feed him.

"Do you know why you were punished today, Cesare?" Caligari asked the poor boy.

Cesare nodded his head, not looking up at Dr. Caligari. "Yes, sir", he murmured. "I disobeyed you."

"That is right", said Caligari. "But you do know that everything I do to you is for your own good, don't you, Cesare?"

"Yes, sir", said Cesare.

Dr. Caligari leaned over and placed a hand under the boy's chin, lifting his head up. Cesare looked at his master with sad blue eyes. Dr. Caligari used his thumb to wipe away a small portion of gruel the poor boy had failed to clean up. A small mistake, but nothing he would scold him for.

Dr. Caligari straightened his back and softened his face a bit. "What were you looking at, Cesare?" He asked, curiously.

Cesare opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out. He did not want to say anything that might upset his master again.

"Do not be afraid, Cesare", said Caligari. "Tell me what it is you were looking at. Are are not shy, are you?"

Cesare lowered his eyes and said, "I was watching a little girl playing with her father and...I was wondering about something."

Dr. Caligari seemed amused by this. Rarely, Cesare ever wondered about anything. The mad doctor was thankful for that. Being that it had already been a hard day for the both of them, Dr. Caligari allowed Cesare to speak his mind just this once.

"What is it you wish to know, Cesare?" Caligari asked him.

Cesare looked up at Dr. Caligari and asked him, "Why don't I have a mother?"

"Because both your parents are dead", Caligari answered. "You know that. I told you weeks ago."

"But why can't I have a mother?" Cesare asked his master.

"Because women are evil and they are vile creatures", said Caligari. "They are greedy and they are vain. They will tell you they love you, until you have nothing more to give them. Remember that!"

Cesare lowered his head again and ate a little more of his gruel. He wished he hadn't asked his master anything.

Dr. Caligari snatched the bowl away from Cesare and told him, "You've eaten enough. Come!"

Young Cesare obeyed his master and followed him over to the corner, where a long wooden box was waiting for him to be slept in.

Dr. Caligari opened the box and looked at Cesare. "Inside, Cesare. You must get ready for tomorrow night's show."

Cesare stepped inside the box and sat down. He turned his head left and looked up at his master. "How long must I sleep for?" He asked, worryingly. He did not like being kept in the darkness for very long.

"Until I command you to awaken", said Caligari. He raised a hand and ordered, "Now, Cesare, you must sleep. Sleep, until I shall awaken you the next time. Dream your dreams. Do not be afraid. Sleep, Cesare. Sleep!"

Slowly, but surely, Cesare felt his eyes start to turn heavy. He felt his energy being drained from his body, leaving him a mere shell of a human being. The poor orphan was forced to endure the not-so-difficult task of sleeping, only to be awaken the next day or so to tell fortunes and, even worse, to commit the act of murder. An innocent boy with blood on his hands is what he was. Because of this, Cesare often wished he had never been born.

Having placed the boy under his spell, Dr. Caligari ran his fingers through Cesare's thick black hair. The boy was asleep and did not know what was happening. Dr. Caligari placed his hands on Cesare's shoulders and lied him down in the coffin-shaped box. He closed the box and allowed the poor boy to sleep for as long as he needed him to, long enough for Dr. Caligari to plan his next murder victim. And he knew just the person.


	11. The Old Woman

Years ago, a woman was committed to the insane asylum. A woman who had been found wondering the streets in a daze. One night, a kindly old man noticed the poor woman's condition and went to speak to her. When the woman turned around and saw him, she screamed and fainted. The old man caught her in his arms and took the woman back with him to the insane asylum.

Dr. Konrad Wiene, the director of the asylum, wrote down his latest entry on his female subject into the little black notebook he carried with him. He lifted his head and sighed to himself. He sounded sad, sympathetic. _She was such a lovely creature back in her day_ , he thought to himself. _Where has she gone?_

Turning the pages, Dr. Wiene read the first sentence he ever wrote into the little black book:

' _I will never forget the look on the poor woman's face. She looked at me as if I were a monster or a demon. It was heartbreaking, but I took pity on her. When she awoke from her faint, I asked her who she was. She said she did not remember her name and that she did not remember anything. As if I were not there, the woman looked away and smiled, whispering soothing, hushing words to an invisible being. Using her arms for a cradle, she started talking like a mother, speaking comforting words that only a baby would know and understand, if they could understand anything at all. This woman has suffered a great deal. I cannot undo the wrong that has been done to her, but I can hope for her to have a strong and fast recovery._ '

Dr. Wiene rose up from his desk, the notebook in his hands. He closed it and placed it into the inside of his coat, right next to his heart where he always kept it. He adjusted his round, dark-framed spectacles and went out of his office.

The patients of the asylum were all either sitting or standing around the courtyard, each one lost in their own little world. While most of them were harmless, the very few dangerous ones were not given the opportunity to walk around the asylum. One patient was a young woman who pretended to play an invisible instrument. Another one was a man who claimed to see spirits on every turn he made. They were simple folk, but still helpless.

Dr. Wiene came down the stairs with his hands behind his back and was greeted by two men in white coats. "Good day, gentlemen", said Dr. Wiene, in a friendly voice.

If his staff and patients loved anything about Dr. Wiene, it was his kind and gentle manner. Never looking down on anyone and never having a mean thing to say about anybody. In his youth, his brother often complained his niceness would land him into trouble, but Dr. Wiene was never too gullible. He was a serious man when it came to his work, for it was the time and care he put into his work that gave him hope to cure his patients. Many people had come and gone over the years. Some cured forever, but others not. Some of them died.

Dr. Wiene turned around and looked at some of his patients. One of the patients, a man in a dress, smiled coyishly and waved at him. Dr. Wiene gave him an embarrassed look, but smiled and waved back nonetheless. He turned around again and noticed a nineteen year old girl sitting still in a chair. He looked at her and gave her a gentle pat on the head.

"All right, miss, that's enough for the day", said a young man's voice.

Dr. Wiene looked over and saw a staff member tending to an old woman, who was holding something wrapped in a blanket and using a turnip in place of a bottle.

"Miss, I really think you should stop for the day", said the young man.

The old woman, with dreamy eyes and a smile on her face, turned her head right and looked up at the young man and asked, "Can't I keep him for just a little bit longer?"

"All right, but five minutes and no more."

"Thank you." The old woman said, returning her attention back to the bundle in her arms.

The young man nodded his head and walked away. Dr. Wiene, walking over to the old woman, approached the young man and said, "Thank you, Rotwang. That will do."

Dr. Wiene looked at the old woman and said to her, "Good evening, my dear. And how are you feeling today?"

"I'm fine, Peter", the old woman answered.

"My dear lady, my name is not Peter. My name is Dr. Wiene. I take care of you. Don't you remember?"

"Yes, Peter. Anything you ask me."

Dr. Wiene breathed through his nose and gave her a sympathetic look, wishing there was something he could do to cure her. He had tried everything over the years, but nothing worked. If he could go back in time, Dr. Wiene would have saved her husband from going to an early grave and see to it that her baby was never taken from her. Sadly, he could not. No matter how much he tried, the old woman's mentality was never the same again. Not wanting to see her out on the streets as a beggar woman, Dr. Wiene decided to keep the old woman at the asylum until the end of her days.

Taking a peek at the blanket, Dr. Wiene looked at the old woman and asked her, "May I?"

"Yes, Peter", the old woman answered.

Dr. Wiene lifted the blanket so he could see what was underneath it and saw there was a doll in place of a baby.

Looking at the old woman, Dr. Wiene took hold of her fragile hand and said, "My dear, why don't you go take a rest in your room? I'm sure you must be tired."

"Yes, Peter", said the old woman, feeling heavily-lidded all of a sudden. "I am tired. The baby keeps me awake all night, but I do not mind."

"Yes, yes, I understand", said Dr. Wiene, patting her hand gently. He summoned two men to take the old woman back to her room. They nodded and escorted her out of the courtyard.

"Dr. Wiene."

The kind doctor turned around and found it was Rotwang who spoke to him. The young man was holding a syringe and a bottle of medicine on a metal tray.

"Sir, are you ready to give the old woman her treatment?"

Dr. Wiene frowned in confusion. "What treatment?"

"You said you wanted to perform an experiment on her. You told me yesterday, sir."

"What?" Dr. Wiene asked him, sounding shocked and disgusted. "I gave no such order. Who told you this?"

" _You_ told me this", said Rotwang, looking confused. "Yesterday, before I left, you said the old woman was to be taken to a cell and stay there until such time she can come through with herself. ' _This has gone on for far too long_ ', you said. ' _She needs to be taught a lesson. And if she doesn't snap out of her trance_ -"

"I've heard enough", said Dr. Wiene, holding up his right hand. He lowered his hand and said to Rotwang, "Follow me to my office."

Rotwang followed Dr. Wiene out of the courtyard and walked up one of the three archways. They both went down the hall and went into Dr. Wiene's office. The older doctor motioned with his left arm for the much-younger doctor to take a seat opposite from his desk and went over to a shelf stacked with medical books. Rotwang set the metal tray down on the desk and sat down in a chair.

Dr. Wiene came back over with a piece of paper in his hand and set it down on top of his desk. He started to look for something else and asked, "Do you know why I became a doctor, Rotwang?"

"You...wanted to help people", said Rotwang. "Didn't you, sir?"

"Yes", said Dr. Wiene, opening a drawer. He pulled out some old parchment and set it on the desk. Finally, he found what he was looking for. He pulled out a small, rounded picture frame and walked out from behind his desk. "I became a doctor because I wanted to help people, especially my brother", said Dr. Wiene, as he showed Rotwang a photo of two young boys, both of them the same age. One was smiling, the other one had a scowl. It was easy to distinguish which boy was which.

"Diederich was always a troubled boy", said Dr. Wiene. "Always going on about an ancient mystic our mother once read to us as children. I tried to convince him it was just a story, that it wasn't real, but he refused to believe it." Dr. Wiene looked to his left and picked up the piece of paper from his desk and presented it to Rotwang. "This is a letter he wrote to me years ago", said Dr. Wiene.

Rotwang took the letter and read it to himself. After a minute, he looked at Dr. Wiene. His eyes were filled with shock.

"Be on guard, Rotwang", said Dr. Wiene. "If you should see anybody who looks like me, do not hesitate to inform the police. You never know what Diederich might be up to."


	12. The Black Kitten

The rain came hard, followed by a dark and terrible storm. The sound of thunder and lightening filled the sky. The Marwitz family were gathered in the living area, safe and content inside the cottage. The fireplace provided warmth and comfort compared to the harsh environment of the outside world. Greta was sitting in a chair, sewing. Her father was sitting in a chair next to her, reading a book. Ollie was lying on his stomach on the floor, playing with the wooden carving of a bear and a deer.

A crash of thunder was heard. Greta jumped in her seat and gasped, feeling scared. She looked to her left and said, "Oh, Cesare, I do wish you would come away from the window. Aren't you frightened?"

Cesare was standing over by the window, looking out into the unforgiving storm. He watched as a bolt of lightening struck the mountain. He turned and said, "There's nothing to be frightened of, Greta."

"You mean you're not scared?"

"Oh, no. In fact, I find it quite comforting." The thunder roared and raged again, but Cesare did not flinch. He looked out the window again and said, "I can't explain it, but even when I was a baby, the sound of thunder never bothered me."

Ollie made a roaring sound as he raised his bear carving to attack the deer, pouncing the bear on top of him and letting them both drop to the floor. The thunder boomed again.

Cesare turned around and was about to walk over to join the rest of the family, but when he took a step forward, the floorboard beneath his foot creaked and started to sink. He stepped back and looked to the floor. He tapped his foot where the floor gave way, seeing that is was loose.

"Oh, dear, I thought I fixed that", sighed Greta. She set her sewing aside and stood up, wrapping her shawl around her tightly. She went over and knelt down and tested the floor with her hand. It creaked beneath her palm. "I'll have to fetch the hammer out of the barn tomorrow and take care of it in the morning."

Ollie stood up from off the floor and went over to his big sister and asked her, "Are you still gonna take me swimming tomorrow, Greta?"

Greta looked at her little brother and answered, "Yes, I promise. First thing in the morning, I'll fix this floorboard, and then I'll take you up to the river."

The thunder crashed and rumbled. Greta grabbed Ollie and pulled him into her arms for comfort. Cesare turned to the window again, seeing the lightening flash.

"Are you really scared of lightening and thunder, Greta?" Ollie asked.

"I'm afraid I am", Greta admitted.

"That's okay. You can sleep with me in my room tonight if you want to. That way you don't have to be scared."

Greta looked at her little brother and asked him, "You'd do that for me?"

"Sure. I'm not afraid."

Mr. Marwitz closed the book and put a hand to his mouth, yawning. He stood up and said, "Well, I think we all better turn in for the night. Cesare, I think it would be wise if you bunk down with me for the night. It's too cold and wet out there in the barn."

"Bunk down?" Cesare asked him, not knowing what the word meant.

"Only for the night", Mr. Marwitz reassured him. "Tomorrow, you can go back to sleeping in the barn."

Cesare looked at Greta, who nodded her head in approval. The thunder disturbed the young woman again and made her clutch onto her brother tighter. Cesare looked to the window one last time, watching the rain.

For the next three days, Greta continued to teach Cesare about life on the farm. One morning, he stepped out of the cottage and looked up and placed his hands on his hips, breathing the fresh air. He lowered his head again and looked over and frowned when he saw a group of crows flying over the cornfield. They cawed as they circled the stalks. Cesare looked to his right and went over to talk to Greta about it.

"Greta, I wanted to ask you about-" Cesare stopped when he saw her working, swinging an axe down as she split a log into two. "What are you doing?"

"Chopping wood", said Greta, setting another log on the stump. She looked at Cesare and asked him, "Would you like to try it?"

Cesare shrugged, but allowed Greta to hand the axe over to him. It felt heavy in his hands. Turning his attention to the log on the stump, Cesare raised the axe and tried to swing it, but ended up spinning around and falling to the ground.

"Cesare, are you all right?" Greta asked him.

"Yes, I think so", Cesare answered.

Greta helped him up and asked him, "You're not so good with an axe, are you?"

"I'm afraid not", said Cesare, rubbing his backside.

Greta took the axe from him and said, "Don't worry, Cesare. I can manage. I've been learning how to chop wood since I was fourteen. Now, what was it you wanted to ask me?""

Cesare looked at her with confusion. "Ask you about what?"

"Well, I'm sure I don't know."

"Oh, yes! Now I remember." Cesare looked to his right and pointed over to the cornfield. "Are those birds suppose to be circling the crops?"

Greta looked over and saw a flock of crows were hovering over the cornfield, cawing. A pair flew down into the patch, appearing to eat the corn. Greta got an angry look on her face and answered, "No, they're not." She threw down the axe and ran over to scare the birds away. Cesare followed after her.

Greta ran over to the cornfield and started swinging her arms at the birds, shouting, "Shoo! Shoo! Go on, get! Get out of here! Scram!"

The birds flew away at once. Greta stomped her foot and said to herself, "Vile things." She wiped her hands with her apron and turned her head left and started checking over the corn to see the damage that might have been done.

Cesare approached her and asked, "What got into them?"

"They were hungry, that's what got into them", Greta answered, checking another stalk of corn. "They come into the cornfield and try to ruin all our hard work. Nasty little scavengers, they are. The funny thing is the corn doesn't appear to be harmed at all."

Cesare turned his head and looked at the ground. His eyes grew wide and his mouth fell open. "Greta, look!" Cesare exclaimed, tapping her shoulder.

Greta turned around and looked down and gasped, placing a hand over her mouth. Her hand went to her heart. "Oh, dear", she whispered.

The figure was small and had black fur. It had four paws and a long tail. It was a kitten. He appeared to be dead.

Cesare crouched down and carefully picked up the little kitten into his arms. He rose up and used his arms for a cradle, stroking the kitten's head gently. The kitten didn't move. Cesare sighed sadly and told him, "I'm so sorry, little one."

Suddenly, the little black kitten twitched in Cesare's arms and turned his head, meowing weakly.

"He's alive!" Cesare exclaimed.

Greta took a look at the little kitten and said, "Oh, the poor thing. Come on. Let's take him into the house."

They went to the cottage and sat in the kitchen and gave the kitten a bowl of milk. The little kitten drank from the bowl and accidentally got milk on his nose, but shook his head vigorously and continued drinking.

"Well, he's eating. That is a good sign", said Greta.

Cesare smiled as he held the little black kitten in his arms. Once the kitten was finished, Greta stroked the young one on his back, making him purr.

"What are we going to do with him?" Cesare asked.

"Why don't you keep him, Cesare?" Greta suggested.

"Really?"

"Yes, I think it would be a wonderful idea for you to have a pet. It will boost your confidence and teach you how to handle responsibility."

Cesare looked down at the little black kitten and stroked his head. "I have always wanted a pet, but Dr. Caligari said I couldn't have one."

"Oh, the devil with Dr. Caligari!" Greta stated. "This little one is yours now, Cesare. You found him, you keep him. You'll have to give him a name, of course."

Cesare looked at Greta with surprise and said, "Me? What kind of name would I give him?"

"I'm sure you'll think of something. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to milk Heidemarie." Greta stood up and walked over and picked up a pail and went out the door, leaving Cesare alone with the kitten.

"Don't worry, little one. You'll be all right now", said Cesare, speaking to the kitten. He stroked his head and allowed the kitten to nibble on one of his long fingers. "You're so small, but you are strong. It's funny, I think, but in a way, you remind me of a black panther." Cesare thought about what he just said for a moment, a look of sudden realization on his face. "Of course. A little panther is what you are. And because you are a prince born from the shadows, I shall call you Blackie. Do you like that name?"

The little kitten looked up at the human, staring at him with innocent blue eyes. They were the exact same color as Cesare's. The black kitten looked away, staring around and looking at everything around him. He meowed.

Cesare stood up and told his new kitten, "Come, Blackie. Let me introduce you to your new home."


End file.
